It is known to provide a printer, in particular an inkjet printer having an array of print heads in a scanning carriage. The carriage is arranged for scanning over a recording medium support surface to provide droplets of ink in adjacent swaths to form a printed image on a recording medium. In order for the swaths to be adjacent, it is known to transport the recording medium between subsequent swaths and it is known to arrange the scanning carriage on a gantry that is moveable in a transport direction perpendicular to a scanning direction.
The moving carriage requires accurate movement control to provide for a sufficient image quality. On the other hand, printing speed is ever desired to increase. Therefore, it is always desired to reduce a weight of the carriage which allows for higher scanning speed and to increase the number of print heads supported by the carriage as such increase enables to print a wider swath in a single scanning operation.